Can't walk away 'till your heart knows, that it's beautiful
by We'd remember tonight
Summary: "This. This never happened." Her words burned him. The day after Christmas he found himself passed out in the grave yard, with the worst hangover of his 166 years of existence, and that says something. He was so screwed Post 6x07
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Steroline is my otp and I had to write something. It set after 6x07 fallow a few spoilers from 6x08 but that's it, it goes on a different storyline from there. The story contains Delena because I'm not an Elena/Delena hater. Also this is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language, so please go easy on me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own the vampire diaries in any way they belong to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith I'm just writing for fun.

**Summary:** "This. This never happened." Her words burned him. The day after Christmas he found himself passed out in the grave yard, with the worst hangover of his 166 years of existence, and that says something. He really screwed up| Post 6x07

"So what's the deal with you and Barbie?" Damon asked when they pulled up at the gas station.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked back confused.

"Well Enzo told me something very interesting about how-Of course he did." Stefan groaned and slammed the door angrily.

Honestly he had no idea what's going on with him and Caroline at the moment. Last week she pretty much admitted to have a thing for him after Enzo, of all people, pointed it out for him.

Saying he's been having a hard time with it would be an underestimated, he just couldn't understand why. Why him. Him. When he's been nothing but a dick to her over the past few months. She could do much better. Heck, she deserves so much better. But the thing that really troubled him was that he didn't even notice. How could he not have notice?

_"Wow. You really don't see it do you? "_

Lexi's words seemed to hunt his mind a lot more now. Deep down he cursed himself for being so oblivious, and it's not as if he hadn't felt anything back. He did. Still does. He just didn't realize it. Just like Caroline said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Alaric joined their conversion while Damon filled the tank.

They were on their way to Portland, and hopefully the Gemini Coven. Once Damon explained more about the time dimension he and Bonnie (who apparently still alive) were at. Stefan and Alaric decided tag along Damon as they too owed it to Bonnie for bringing them back.

"Apparently vampire Barbie as a thing for Stefi here." Damon explained with one of his famous smirks.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know about that?" Alaric sounded surprised.

Both Damon and Stefan turn to look at him stunned.

"You knew"? Stefan exclaimed. "Yeah." Alaric rolled his eyes" You didn't have to be a genius to see it, especially after we found out you left. She was heartbroken." Alaric answered looking at him with slight anger in his eyes.

That broke Stefan's heart even more.

Great, just great. Everyone, and he means everyone, saw it but him. Lexi, Enzo, Matt, Alaric, Elena even Liv knew.

_"What the hell did you do?" Elena nearly screamed at him as she took the seat next to him._

_"Hello to you too." Stefan replied sarcastically and took another sip of his bourbon. He's been sitting here, Whitmore's college bar for the past hour or so drowning in self-pity. Fortunately for him Liv was still at the bar, studying for whatever and let him stay as long as he paid for his drinks._

_"I'm serious. When I came back to the dorm I heard Carolinr crying her eyes out. " She gave him a nasty glare and poured herself a drink. _

_"I tried to talk to her but she pretended to go to sleep. I called Matt after she really fall asleep, he told me what happened with her mom. And since she asked him to take care of mom for her, it means that she's fine. I know it has something to do with you. So just tell me what happened." She finished and glared at him._

_Stefan sighed and looked down to his drink. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Caroline cry, again._

_"You found out she has feelings for you didn't you?" She said quietly once she saw he wasn't going to talk._

_"You know?" Stefan asked, Elena nodded slowly. _

_"I've sort of figured it out, and then she told me herself, after the swimming hole."_

_So after their intense (to say the least) conversation._

_He's expression must have been as miserable as he felt cause Elena suddenly blurted out "I've been there you know. Heard the whole thing. " _

_Stefan just looked up at her as she kept going slight guilt on her face. _

_"I wasn't going to eavesdrop till I heard what she said, and when you left...the look on her face made me realize why that hurt her so much. Because she was falling for you, she has for a while now and you practically rejected her." Elena sighed and finished her drink in one gulp_

_Stefan felt a huge lump in his throat._

_"... If even just a small, little part of you came back to check on me... Then stay."_

_This was precisely why Stefan hadn't said goodbye, called, or hasn't listened to any of her voicemails. He was trying to start over, have a new life without anything or anyone from his past holding him back. And Caroline, well she was the hardest one to leave. Hearing her voice would have made him go straight into the car, drive back to her and beg her to forgive him._

_"What about you? How did it go with Damon tonight?" Stefan asked in a poor attempt to change the subject. _

_"Ha-ha, no. Don't you dare try change the subject on me Stefan Salvatore. We are going to talk about this." Elena told him._

"_I'm not trying to change the subject I really want to know, he's my brother." Stefan reminded her. _

"_Yeah right." Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're just dying to know what's going on between your brother and you're ex."_

_"You don't remember, but I was actually okay with you guys being together. Not at first of course. But that's because I was still in love with you then and I thought we belong together. But I was wrong. I fall in love with the human you, and I loved you after you turned as well. But you, you were already falling for Damon. Even before you turned, when you were still with me." He said drowning his words with another glass. _

"_And that's okay. If there's something I can't hold against you, it's how you felt." Stefan rushed to say when he saw that Elena was going to apologize._

_"But it's not okay Stefan. I wasn't being fair to you." Elena said. _

_"It's fine Elena. Really." Stefan smiled at her. "We weren't meant to be, I see that now. You and Damon bring the best in each other. When you guys were together it was the happiest I have seen you since you've turned. I've realized that he made you happy, the same way you made him. And that's all that mattered. Once I saw that it was easier for me to move on. Let you go. And I have."_

_Elena looked at him with awe "Always so understanding. That's one of the things I love about you." Elena smiled at him back._

_"I know that I loved him. I do. I even saw why tonight. He's so passionate and dangerous, reckless... Loving. I just don't remember any of it, probably never will too." Elena let out a sad laugh. "But that was my decision and I have to live with the consequences of it. And if what we had was really meant to be then I'm sure I'd fall for him again." She pauses and stares into space._

_"But it's not what we are talking about here." Elena exclaimed suddenly "You were going to tell me what happened tonight." She said demandingly._

_"Fine." Stefan said in defeat and explained everything to her starting with Enzo's rescue mission._

_"I don't blame her." Elena blurted once he finished "You were a dick."_

_"I know" Stefan got up to take another bottle since they finished the first._

_"Why didn't you stay?" Elena suddenly asked in a wondering tone._

_"What?" Stefan was confused when he returned to the table_

_"Why didn't you stay?" She repeated her question "When she asked you to. I don't know if you feel the same or not but I do know that you care about her, a lot. So why didn't ya?"_

_Stefan sighed and took a deep breath before answering_

_"Damon was gone, Lexi was gone, the two people who were always there. Lexi was already dead and I've made peace with it a long time ago, but for a second there I thought she will come back. And yes Damon and I may not always be at the best terms but he was always there. So when they died I felt so...helpless, and Caroline was there. She saw me at what was one of my weakest moments and helped me get back up. I think that scared me. To know how much affect she had on me. How much I become depended on her. Everything went to hell that night, literally, and yet her. Her voice made me believe that everything will be okay. The same thing happened when the Travelers tortured me, her voice brought me back." _

_Stefan paused for a moment straggling with his words." I knew I couldn't keep relaying on her to be there every time something bad happens, because one day she possibly won't. So I left. I tried to start over with a life she wasn't going to be part of. Perhaps it was because I was starting to feel something for her, I don't know. And I know I could have dealt with it better, yes. But I was really messed up; it felt like the best thing for me to do at that moment. I realize now how much what I did must've hurt her and I will always regret it. "He looked down avoiding Elena's eyes focusing his to the table._

_"Wow." The voice came from the back of the bar, made them both jump, they completely forget that Liv was still there._

_"You're a real jackass you know that? Lock up when you done." she tossed Elena the keys and then left._

_"She's right." Elena said after a moment._

_"I know" Stefan sighed._

"Stefan. Woo-ho earth to Stefan." Damon's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Ha?" Stefan answered

"I asked if you wanted a blood bag like two minutes ago" Damon said getting back in the car "I think I might have some in the back-ha yes" He yelled in victory as Stefan and Alaric got back in the car too.

"Want one? Or are you still on your little rabbit diet?" Damon teased him handing him a blood bag. Stefan took it without much enthusiasm.

"What got you all broody?" Damon wondered noticing his mood.

Stefan didn't answer just kept his eyes on the road while drinking his blood back.

"Oh hell." Damon exclaimed when it hit him "You have feelings for vampire Barbie!" He laughed. "I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier. Did you?" His question turned to Alaric.

"Ha...I suspected it a little. Never knew for sure." Alaric answered wearing identical smug smile to Damon's; Stefan rolled his eyes trying to ignoring them

"Relax Stef I totally get you, she's hot and makes you happy and all." Damon pointed out 'Great sex too." He added" I mean that girl knows what she's doing, Like really knows- I don't have feelings for Caroline Damon." Stefan interrupted him mid-sentence yelling, annoyed.

"Sure you don't." Damon said mockingly "Yeah it's not like you just yelled at him for reminding you he slept with Caroline or something..." Alaric joined him "Could that be jealousy?" He asked Damon in fake shock.

"I believe it was Ric. If he's like this with me no wonder he hates Enzo so much." Stefan groaned, they both kept it up all the way to Portland.

Although deep down he had to agree with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This was writing before I watched 6x08 but after I watched the sneak peek.

It's Christmas Eve. They all going to celebrate it together, all of them. Even Matt and Jeremy will come.

Elena still doesn't have her memories of Damon, who's surprisingly okay with it. He just wants her to be happy, even if it's without him and Stefan was very proud of him for it.

Meanwhile he and Caroline? They were at a very rocky stage at their rebuilding friendship, if you can even call it that now.

Over that past month he's been practically stalking her, outside her dorm, outside classes, on the street even at the grocery store.

_"Will you stop following me?" Caroline hissed annoyed, walking pass him after she saw him leaning against the wall outside her classroom for the third time in a week._

_He followed her down the hall calmly "Not till you at least talk to me. Otherwise I'll just have to keep doing this forever, literally." He grinned at her trying to soften her._

_"Fine." She gave up "I'll give you one hour. But that's it." She declared._

So Stefan took her out to lunch at one of her favorite restaurant; he apologized to her, he explain more about his decision to leave, told her everything that happened and apologized again. He told her he hopes she can find it in her heart to forgive him someday, be his friend again.

Caroline sat there, listening to him like always. She said she forgave him already, but she still needs time to be able to be his friend again.

Stefan understood, he didn't push her and was willing to give her as much time necessary, they had forever to rebuild their friendship after all, Didn't they? Last week she even stopped ignoring him completely and started talking to him again. Which was a good sign right?

And he? He wasn't in complete denial anymore. That last month really opened up his eyes. He had feeling for Caroline. He admits it now. Not at loud though, not that Damon and Alaric needed him too. They, has they said; already knew. Despite that fact, he didn't do anything about it.

"…_Why don't you just date her? Put us all out of our misery."_

There are a lot of reasons he can't, his friendship with Caroline meant more to him than that. He wasn't even sure if she still had feeling for him, and even if she does she wouldn't want anything to happen between them anyway. Not anymore. Not that he could blame her. It's his fault for not realizing it sooner, even Damon noticed it faster than him; and he was dead for months.

Enzo must have noticed too; he made it his mission to flirt with Caroline any time he's in the room, just to get a reaction out of him. If looks could kill Enzo would be dead a long time ago.

At the moment he was wondering what should he get her for Christmas. Should he get her something? Does she even expect him to give her something?

He walked past and antique shop when he remembered something, something that was at the Boarding House. He pulled out his phone and called Matt

* * *

><p>It was almost pass nine PM at the girl's dorm, where they all gathered. It got a little crowded but still cozy, personally he was just happy Caroline invented him this time<p>

Damon Alaric Jo and Jeremy were talking near the table; Tyler was showing Liv and Luke pictures from Caroline's scrapbook, Elena and Matt were on Elena's bed reminiscing, Caroline herself was laughing at something Enzo told her while sitting on her bed.

Stefan watched that scene bitterly. He was leaning against the wall with an empty bottle in his hand, miserable expression on his face wondering why he even bothered coming.

"The green eyed monster doesn't do you well brother." Damon murmured coming to stand next to him handing him a glass.

"Shut up Damon" Stefan hissed, and for once, he did.

An hour later Liv, Luke and Tyler left for some party back at Mystic Falls dragging Matt along with them.

Elena and Jeremy were going to stay with Alaric for the night so Elena began putting cloths and a few other things in a bag.

"Come on buddy." Damon was trying to get a drank Enzo up and go with him "We are going to get wasted at some shady bar and find you a nice girl to eat." He told him pushing him away from Caroline and towards the door.

"Don't say I never do anything for you brother." Stefan barely heard Damon's whisper when he walked pass him, even with his super hearing.

The realization of Damon's words washed over him when they closed the door after them, he was going to be alone with Caroline.

"So..." Caroline started once Elena left. "That was fun huh?" She tried lightening up the mood. "Mmm..." Stefan nodded. Well, he thought that certainly didn't help.

"I've got something for you." Stefan blurred suddenly, the silence was starting to get really awkward. Since when is it awkward between them?

"Oh?" Caroline raised her eyebrows curious.

Stefan pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it excitedly and opened it with eager eyes which made Stefan chuckle.

Caroline gasp "It's beautiful." She whispered taking out an ancient silver necklaces. It had a small silver medallion, with bright shining little stones in it.

"It was my mothers." Stefan said when Caroline observed the medallion, Caroline gaze turned back to him.

"Oh Stefan I can't take it." She said, quickly handing it back to him

"No." Stefan stopped her "I want you to have it. I was thinking what to get you when I remembered Damon and I have a bunch of family heritage back at the Boarding House. So I asked Matt to get it for me. This one was my mother's. I remember she used to wear it a lot." He smiled at the piece of jewelry in Caroline's hand.

"But if it was your mother's are you sure you want me to - Caroline. There's no one I would trust with it more." He cut her off "I want you to have it. Merry Christmas." He added kissing her cheek lightly.

Caroline let out a giggle "Help me?" She lifted the necklace to him and turned around brushing the hair off the back of her neck "Wouldn't Damon be mad at you for giving it to me?" She asked him as he took the necklace from her putting it around her neck and closing it.

"Nah, He'll just be upset he didn't think of giving it to Elena first." He snickered.

She laughed and murmured "Thanks" turning to face him, only to realize how close they were standing; their faces were only inches away. Caroline's face slightly turned red while his eyes flickered towards her lips.

When Caroline seemed to lean closer to him he found himself frozen, unable to move as if his brain stopped function properly.

He finally got the feeling back to his body and began to lean forward only Caroline pulled away quickly, as if she got slapped. She walked over to the fridge and took something out; Stefan was still glued to the place she left him at

"Wanna get drank?" She asked showing him the blood bags and a bottle of vodka, trying miserably to get over the tension in the room.

"Yep." Stefan finally moved and took the bottle, in attempt to drink it all at once.

"Wow, Slow down there. "She called grabbing the bottle "As you're sober sponsor I have to say you're cut off." She joked taking the bottle from him replacing it with a blood bag.

"I thought you wanted to get drunk?" Stefan watched her taking a huge gulp herself and sting on the bed, he joined her opening his blood bag.

"I do." Caroline pulled shot glasses from her dresser "But if you going to do something, do it right." She handed him a glass raising the one in her's "To alcohol." She cheered jokingly.

"To alcohol." He grinned.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll find a way to save Bonnie?" Caroline asked an hour and a half later, her voice was shaky and she trembled with her words.<p>

They were sitting on the floor leaning on her bed, empty bottles and blood bags scattered around them. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to get drunk, he started to feel a little fuzzy himself.

"I don't know." Stefan answered honestly; he didn't want to get her hopes up "But we will do everything we can. We're not going to give up on her" He assured her.

"Like how you didn't give up on Damon?" She wondered.

Low blow, but he deserved it. He gave up on his own brother, and he was alive the whole time.

"No. Not like that. "He said quietly

"Oh god I'm sorry." Caroline suddenly realized what she said "My brain kinda on autopilot right now." She looked at him apologizing.

"It's okay I deserve it." Stefan finished what's left in his bottle.

"Yeah you really do. But that doesn't mean I should point it out." Caroline let out a breath and tried to pull herself up into a standing position. After a few failed attempts she managed to stand on her feet without falling on him and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan didn't have the will to get up and follow her.

"To get more booze!" She yelled back leaving the room.

When she came back minutes later, Stefan was standing near the door, waiting for her. How did he manage to get up on his feet he'll never know.

I've the booze -" Before he knew what came over him Caroline was cut off, his lips crushed into hers in a deep intense kiss.

Glass shattered on the floor when she dropped the bottle in her hands but neither of them cared.

His brain exploded, fire going through his entire body. He wanted to deepen the kiss so desperately but he felt her body tensing, freezing. He began to pull away when her hands wrapped around his neck determinately, fingers going through his hair pushing him to her. He smiled against her lips in victory placing his hand on her waist; she tasted like cherry and alcohol. He deepen the kiss, Caroline opening her mouth slightly letting his tongue explore hers.

Stefan pushed her against the door while she wrapped her legs around him, never breaking the kiss. Once her back hit the door Stefan began to place kisses down her jaw line all the way to her neck and back to her lips again. She let a loud moan escape her mouth.

It must have been a wakeup call for her cause a second later she broke away, pushed herself off him and went as far away as she could.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded with messy hair and swollen lips, she looked angry.

"Kissing you?" He asked as if it was obvious.

"I know what you were doing." Caroline rolled her eyes "But you can't just kiss people out of the blue like that!" She exclaimed

"You didn't seem to mind so much." Stefan mentioned, she glared at him "There was mistletoe." He added and shrugged. Caroline stared at him puzzled "Right there see?" He pointed towards a spot above the door.

She turned to look giving Stefan the chance to move quickly; he stood right in front of her backing her to the wall, with no way to escape.

"There's no mistletoe." Caroline said out of breath in a shaky voice looking into his jade eyes, her anger long gone "OH there is...Just not at your dorm." Stefan looked at her lips wanting to taste them again.

He didn't know if it was the effect of the alcohol or their closeness that made Caroline pressed her lips back to his, and honestly? He didn't care.

Her fingers clenching on the hem of his shirt, pulling him towards her. That kiss was better than the first cause Caroline was the one intending it, cause she wanted him too. As much as he did, and it felt like, like coming home.

Caroline hands were tagging the edge of his shirt, trying to take it off him. He helped her breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over his head tossing it somewhere in the room, immediately pressing his lips to Caroline's again.

They stumbled all over her dorm till they bump into her bed, Caroline falling with him on top her.

"This is not a very good idea." He murmured watching Caroline pulling her shirt off as well, tossing it probably somewhere near his.

"I don't care." She whispered pulling him to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A bright light woke Stefan up.

He tried to open his eyes slowly and groaned, hangover. Perfect.

He blinked the sleep away and took a look around, it's definitely not his room, and he definitely wasn't alone.

The memories of last night came flooding back. Caroline.

He lowered his look and saw her, she was sleeping. Her head rested on his bare chest one of her arms hugging his torso, while his arms wrapped around her. Normally he wasn't a big fan of cuddling but with Caroline it didn't seemed so bad.

He sighed, he didn't regret last night. Not at all. But he knew she would.

He lay there, wondering what to say to her when she wake up but instead found himself staring at her.

She looked so beautiful, peaceful. With her hair scattered around his chest and pillow like a halo. Her lips were slightly opened as she took small deep breaths, the necklace he gave her still on her collarbone.

What did last night mean? He remembered kissing her first and her kissing him back, taking his shirt off and pulling him to the bed. Did it mean she still felt that way about him or was she just too drunk? Would she panic when she wake up? Think it was a mistake? Would she hate him for it? God he hopes not. He barely got through those few days he believed she hated him. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life like that.

He felt sudden movement; Caroline began to stir "Stefan?" She asked sleepy.

"Yeah." He replied worried.

"OMG" Caroline screamed jumping up in the bed barely remembering to pull the blanket around her.

"We-We... Did we - Had sex?" Stefan finished for her, observing her face.

"Oh! This is bad! So bad!" She kept on murmuring to herself, slamming her head in her hand.

"Why?" Stefan tried to take her hand, calm her down.

"You did not just said that!" Caroline pulled her hand away "You're kidding right?" She looked at him doubtfully.

Stefan shook his head.

"You wanna know why? Well news flash we're best friends remember that? "She snapped at him "What else? Oh yeah.. I had feeling for you! Which you clearly haven't felt back remember?"

"I never said I don't have feelings fo- Stefan. Stop." Caroline said, interrupted him.

He did. But kept his eyes on hers waiting for her to continue. Caroline bit her lip nervously, thinking what to say next.

"Look whatever it is you think you feel, or feel it doesn't matter.. It will never work between us. For so many reasons..." Stefan reached for her hand again, this time she didn't pull away.

"Like?" He asked ready to object to every one of them.

"One there's the fact that we're friends. Best friends. What happens if we break up?" She asked "You can never go back to being just friend after you date. It's gets all messy and complicated. And what if we have a nasty break up? And we'll end up not talking to each other at all? We going to live forever Stefan. I don't want to spend forever without you." Tears started to appear in Caroline eyes.

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want that either.

"And then there's Elena..." Caroline continued "I love her I do, really, like a sister. But you were in love with her." She said.

"What's Elena has to do with all this?" Stefan asked confused " Elena and I haven't dated for more than two years now, we're friends. And yes I was in love with her and a part of me will always love her but that just it. I was in love with her. I'm not anymore, I've moved on." He said looking into her crystal blue eyes, hoping she believes him. Because yes, what he had with Elena...was special and amazing. He will always cherish it. But he has moved on. With Caroline.

_"…Contrary to popular belief, there are actually multiple ones – especially for a vampire. The only way to find another is to let go and move on."_

Lexi was right,damm her she's always right. Sometimes it makes him wonder if she's laughing at him, wherever she is now. For being so stupid and not believing her.

"You say that now." Caroline shakes her head "You say you're over now but what if you're not? And you go running to her the second she dumps Damon? I'll be the one with the broken heart and no shoulder to cry on."

"I will never do that and you know that." Stefan said.

"And then there's the third reason." Caroline kept going ignoring him "You don't have feeling for me. And you never will" A tear fall on her cheek, Stefan brushed it away with his thumb.

"Why you so sure about that?" He asked quietly.

"You and me never going to happen. Ring a bell?" Stefan felt like he swallowed Vervain. He said those words so long ago.

"I didn't - mean them?" Caroline interrupted him again. She raised her eyebrows as if daring him to say it "Because it sure sounded like you did."

"No. I didn't know you." Stefan admitted "I was obsessed with Elena back then, which is apparently the Travelers work. But then when you turned we became friends. I got to know you better, trust you, be myself around you and tell you more than I ever told anyone. And if I could take them back now, trust me I would."

"But you can't." Caroline said sadly "What happened last night was a mistake. It only happened because you and I were so drunk we could barely walk. Otherwise it would have never happen." Caroline turned to face the wall avoiding his eyes.

"We weren't so drunk Caroline." Stefan hand cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him.

"Yes we were. I hardly remember anything after you kissed me." She said braking away from him getting off the bed, blanket wrapped around her looking for her clothes.

"So what do you want me to do? Just pretend this never happened?" Stefan wondered frustrated as she picked up her pants "Because I don't think I can Caroline."

Caroline walked back to the bed, placing her clothes on the edge and taking a seat next to him "Stefan I had a thing for, but I got past it. I worked really hard to do it. I realized our friendship more important to me. I didn't want to ruin it because of it, cause I knew I'd just hate myself for it"

_"…Yes. Yeah, I hate you. Because if I don't hate you for ruining our friendship, that I have to hate myself for ruining it. "_

"And whatever it is you think you feel right now...you'll get over it way faster. Trust me. It was just one drunken mistake that you can barely remember." Caroline took his hand and he closed his eyes "So this. This never happened. Okay?" Her words burned him.

He wanted to tell her how wrong she was. That he did feel it back. That he wants to give them a chance. That he'll never leave her again. That last night was the best night of his life. That it won't end badly cause nothing ever bad when he's with her. But none of it managed to leave his mouth. Cause deep down he knew she was right. It's not worth it. It will be best if they just forget it happened. Even if he never will. He rather have her as a friend then not at all.

"Caroline..." Stefan felt her hand slip away, he opened his eyes, Caroline was gone. He dimly heard the bathroom door closing behind him

Stefan sighed and placed his head in his hand. He really screwed up.

He slowly got out of bed, looked for his clothes and got dressed.

He grabbed his phone from her dresser, one of the picture on it caught his eye. He took it to get a closer look. It was of him and Caroline. He remembered when it was taken, at the Historical Ball, when he didn't have his memories.

Except for now it was the only time he ever thought of Caroline as more than a friend. He flirted with her, trusted only her even without knowing her. Because there was just something about her; it drawn him, made him wonder why hasn't he ever dated her. After he got his memories back he shock it off, burying it deep in his mind. Boy was he an idiot.

Stefan placed the picture back and walked towards the hand on the door knob he turned around, hoping that Caroline will suddenly burst out of the bathroom changing her mind. Giving him a chance.

But he knew she won't.

Stefan opened the door only to come face to face with Enzo. He was leaning on the wall across the dorm obviously for quite some time

"How much?" Stefan asked.

"Almost all of it" Enzo replied honestly knowing exactly what Stefan meant, how much of the conversation had he heard.

"Thought so." Stefan hissed walking past him.

"Hey mate." Enzo called when he as he almost reached the stairs

"What? He snapped clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry." Enzo said. Stefan stared at him; he did not see that coming.

"Why do you even care" He wondered. Last time he checked Enzo hated him.

"Because. You may not be my friend, but she is. And for some reason she wants you." Enzo walked into the dorm closing the door behind him. Leaving him alone in the hall.

Yeah for some reason.

**A/N:** **Okay first thank you for liking my fic :) And trust me if I could write a smut I would. But sadly I can't. Second i'm sorry for this chapter, not one of my best. Also it's little shorter than the others but the next one will be longer and from Caroline's pov ; ) I will do my best to update later this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Sorry for the wait but I got a little busy with school and everything. I decided to divide the next chapter to two so it's a little short. It follow spoilers from 6x10 and it wasn't originally in my fic. But this idea been in my head for a long time and then I read the spoilers...so I had to add it (You'll understand next chapter). Anyway here's the chapter hope you'll enjoy it.**

Smash! The glass in Caroline's hand exploded.

"Are you okay?" The voice made her jump; she looked up and saw Elena with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Caroline said brushing the glass pieces from her hand.

They sat at the bar waiting for Damon, Alaric and...Stefan. Last night they made lunch plans to discuss the whole Bonnie situation, something Caroline really regretted at the moment. She felt like a horrible friend for thinking it. She should be thankful that Bonnie even alive. But how is she supposed to be with Stefan right now? To act like she didn't just had the best night of her life?

"Are you sure? Cause this is the third glass you broke in the past ten minutes." Elena looked her in the eye, worried.

"I'm fine." Caroline insisted again avoiding her gaze.

Elena stared at her for a minute obviously not believing her, but she let it go. She got up and went to get her another glass throwing the broken one in the trash, leaving Caroline to her thoughts.

After their conversation this morning Caroline practically ran into the bathroom; turned on the water and immediately leaned against the door falling all the way to the floor, head in her hands, sobbing quietly. Telling Stefan that what happened between them was nothing more than a drunken mistake was one of the hardest things she ever had to say. She waited till she heard him leave to let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. A loud sob escaped and she ended up crying for a good five minutes.

Only then she walked out to find Enzo waiting for her. The slight worry in his eyes made her wonder how long has he's been there.

_"Don't worry gorgeous, I won't tell anyone." He assured her answering the unspoken question. The realization of how she must have looked like suddenly occurred her mind. Puffy and red eyes, dry tears still on her cheeks not to mention the messy hair from the night before._

_"There's nothing to tell." Caroline cackled from all the crying grabbing her hair brush from the table "What are you even doing here anyway?" She asked while trying to get the knots in her hair._

_"We made breakfast plans." Enzo shrugged "And its ten thirty, didn't think you'd still be sleeping. Though it looks like you had quite the party." He mention, nodding towards the empty blood bags, bottles and what looked like the remains of her bra._

_Caroline blushed in a deep shade of red and dropped the hair brush to pick up the mess instead. She quickly tossed the bottles and blood bags to the trash along with the ruined fabric, attempting to block last night's memories that came flooding back like a tornado. Caroline stood there, taking quick breaths holding the table for support. None of it helped._

_"Caroline?" Enzo was highly concerned now "What's -" He never finished; Caroline jumped on him and began sobbing to his chest. Enzo, to say the least was surprised by the embrace. But he snapped out of it, hugging her back patting her hair for comfort. _

When the tears finally stopped she made him swear not to tell anyone or ever bring it up, otherwise he can go find himself a new friend.

"And here I thought Stefan was the broody one."

Caroline jumped at the sudden voice again; Damon pulled the chair next to her taking a seat while Alaric and Stefan took the ones in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Stefan. Great.

"What got you all worked up Barbie?" Damon got her attention again a smirk dancing on his face as he glared from her to Stefan, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

Caroline gave Damon the annoyed smile she reserves just for him then rolled her eyes ignoring him, doing her best to not look at Stefan at all.

"Here. Try not to break this one." Elena chose the perfect moment to come back, placing a full glass in font of Caroline taking a seat at the head of the table. Damon and Alaric raised their eyebrows at this and she felt Stefan's gaze on her. Biting her lip she took a sip of her drink avoiding his face determinately, the others watched them; as if to see who will break first.

Luckily the waitress came to take their orders, Caroline let out a breath in relief.

While they eat Damon explained how they got the Ascendant, the only problem is they have no idea how to send it to Bonnie. Jo's dad refusing to give them the spell while Jo herself, has no idea what it is. Elena suggest they can look through Bonnie's grams spell books, since she help imprison Kai. Alaric offered to go get them, considering he's the only one of them who can get into Mystic Falls there wasn't much of a choice.

"Hey care?" Elena elbowed her during dessert

"Mmmm?" Caroline murmured mouth full of pie.

"Why's your mom here?" She asked nodding towards the door

They all turn around look. Caroline's mom was talking to one of the college staff, which wasn't even the strangeness part. She wasn't wearing uniform, but regular clothes. Something you don't see every day.

"Mom?" Caroline called walking towards her.

"Oh hey sweetie." Sheriff Forbes smiled at her daughter "I'll be with you in just a moment. Okay?" She then turns her attention back to her conversation.

"I thought you and Blondie made up?"

Caroline heard Damon's voice from the other end of the bar "We have." Stefan agreed not getting Damon's point; Caroline could practically hear him rolling his eyes "So what's with the weird staring contest earlier?" Damon asked "Rough night?" He teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stefan replied calmly. Too calmly.

For some reason that made Caroline's heart drop. She didn't know why, after all it was her idea to pretend like nothing happened. Despite the fact that she remembered every single part of it. She lied about being too drunk; Stefan did most of the drinking. Which what makes it so much harder for her to believe that he might actually have feeling for her. She never intended to go so far last night, but after he kissed her it's all kind of a blur. It scared her. How little control she has around him. How she's slowly falling in love with him.

"Yeah right." Damon mocked "Nice necklace by the way. Mom's right?" He asked not at all mad. Stefan stayed silent.

Caroline's hand immediately went to her neck. The said necklace was still there, she truly did love it and appreciated that Stefan trusted it with her.

"Oh give him a break." Alaric voice joined "But really Stefan?" He added in disbelief.

Caroline was confused. What the hell did he mean by that?

"I mean you are one –So, are you excited?" Her mom's voice cut Alaric's. Caroline turned back to her mom and saw she finished her conversation and had huge grin on her face.

"About?" Caroline replied confused.

The Sheriff's smile died down a bit "I thought you were listening." She sounded just as confused as her "Are you okay honey?" She added worried, noticing her tensions.

"I'm fine mom. " Caroline said for the millionth time that day "Sorry I guess I'm just a little off today, what I should be excited about?" She asked smiling.

Her mom eyed her suspiciously but ran along with it "Well you know that Christmas party Mystic Falls Board throws every year?" Caroline nodded; it was her favorite time of the year. What she missed the most by not being able to go home, beside Bonnie "Well, since I know how much you love Christmas and how it's kills you that you can't go home for it. I decided to bring it to you." The Sheriff's smile grow wider.

Caroline only got more confused "What?" She asked puzzled.

"I convinced the Board to have the party here at your college, combine them. A lot of kids from Mystic Falls go here anyway." It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed with joy, her mom nodded "Thank you. " Caroline hugged her tightly "You're the best mom ever."

"I love you too." The Sheriff laughed hugging her back "Merry Christmas sweetie."

"The only thing that would make this better is if Bonnie was here." Caroline said five minutes later, back at their table. Elena nodded; she was just as ecstatic as her. Christmas brought them a lot of good memories, and nearly all of them contained Bonnie.

"Yeah but she wouldn't want us to sit around and mope." Elena added "She would want us to go out there and deck the hell out of this party. Very Caroline Forbes way." That caused them both to burst into laughter.

"What does that mean?" Alaric wondered with a smile, glad to see them both happy "Just an old joke." Caroline explained wiping the tears from her eyes. She and Elena left afterwards since the boys offered to handle the 'bring back Bonnie operation'.

"So what's really going on with you and Stefan?" Elena asked after they were out of hearing range, their arms linked as they walked in the hall. Caroline tried sending her a death-glare but she doubted anything can bring the smile off her face at the moment.

Noticing her poor attempts Elena let out a laugh "Never mind." She said "But I will find out one way or the other you know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**_**:**_** Hey, so sorry for not updating for two months, I had a lot of midterms and didn't have much time to write. But anyway I'll update a another chapter in a few days... reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh." Stefan groaned in pain loudly, dropping his head on the table again; someone chuckled<p>

"And it's alive." The voice said he heard footsteps making their way towards him; he tried to peek through his eyes and groaned in more pain

"Well, someone had quite a night." Damon's blurry figure came into his vision, he placed the coffee mug in his hand on the table, way too loudly "You look like crap brother." He smirked, clearly enjoying Stefan's misery

Stefan just growled in reply, lifting his head back up and rubbing his face "What the hell happened?" He asked hazily while grabbing the mug and sipping the coffee slowly "And why am I in a suit?" He wondered noticing his attire, though there was only the suit undershirt and a tie that hang loosely

"You don't remember?"

If Stefan wasn't already dead he would probably have a heart attack, turning around he saw Alaric sitting on the couch. He hadn't even noticed he was in the room as well, in fact he only now realized he was in his apartment which he and Damon stayed at._ How much did he drink?_

"A lot." Damon laughed. _Crap did I say that out loud?_ "Yeah, that too." Damon said the smile not leaving his face;_ he's enjoying this too much_ Stefan thought

"I'm telling you Ric, this is by far the most drank he's ever been." Damon told Alaric "Way worse than 1942." Stefan rolled his eyes;_ he's never gonna live this down is he?_

Sighing Stefan gulped the remains of his coffee, starting to feel the hangover waving over, bit by bit. He got up slowly and carefully made his way towards the bathroom

When he walked past the kitchen he saw the calendar hanging on the wall, and today's date, he froze. December 26th_. The party_

Returning to the living room "What the hell did I do last night?" He asked, terrified of the answer; images of Caroline kept popping into his head

Damon shook his head smirking "Oh nothing much. You know the usual... drinking, moping, drinking, punching random guys, drinking, brooding, more drinking - Okay!" Stefan shouted "I get it Damon, I got completely wasted. No need to rub it in." He said while collapsing on the couch near Alaric, slamming his head in his hands

"Wait..." Stefan said after a moment "Punching random guys?" He asked frowning

"Just those who hit on your girl." Damon's grins grow wider "It was quite a show actually."

"Oh." Stefan groaned. _Great, it's just what he needs to get on Caroline's good side_ he thought sarcastically

Alaric patted his back sympathetically "Relax, it was just one guy." He said sending Damon a look

"But I did punch him?" Stefan asked, Alaric nodded "And it was some punch." Damon added

"Why?" Stefan asked ignoring Damon's smug face

Alaric opened his mouth to answer but Damon cut him off "I already told you, he made a move on your woman." Stefan rolled his eyes

"So...how did I got here?"

"You - I dragged your ass from the cemetery." Damon explained, interrupting Alaric again "You were passed out blubbering about being an idiot, which by the way I totally agree with, so I brought you here." He smirked and went back to the kitchen, returning with two blood bags, handing one to Stefan

Stefan tried to concentrating on last night's events, all he remembered was talking to Elena and Matt at some point of it, dancing with Caroline and drinking; a lot. Eventually he somehow made his way to Mystic Falls cemetery and found himself talking to Lexi's grave. But he couldn't remember hitting anyone

"But I don't remember it." Stefan finally said, Alaric and Damon raised their eyebrows "Nothing?" They both asked Stefan shook his head

"Well..." Alaric started "There was a little tension between you and Caroline all night - I'll say." Damon snickered, Alaric continued as if he hadn't heard him, Stefan appreciated it "And after you danced the two of you went outside to talk, when you came back you were, as Damon put it, mopping and you pretty much drank the rest of the night. Some guy from Caroline's class was interested in her and you got mad and hit him, right in the face and then compelled him to stay away from her. That's pretty much what happened." Alaric finished trying to make it sound not as bad as it sounds

Stefan frowned; he hit someone because he was jealous? Compelled him? What is wrong with him, since when is he that guy? Since when does a girl make him that guy? _But Caroline is not just any girl_ his subconscious tells him,_ she's your best friend, she's special. I need to fix this_

"Hey." Damon said, seeing the look on his brother face and placed his hand on his shoulder "Don't beat yourself up Stefan, Caroline didn't see it." He added "She wasn't in the room, she probably doesn't even know about it." Damon knew their friendship was in a rocky stage and wanted to calm him a bit

"That's not what this is about." Stefan said and got off the couch, walking towards the bathroom and closing the door, leaving Damon and Alaric utterly confused behind him

Ten minutes later Stefan came out, with water dripping from his hair and fresh clothes. He walked around the room looking for something "Lost something?" Damon asked

"My phone." Stefan said "Can't find it."

"Maybe it's in the cemetery." Alaric suggested, he was fully dressed too, prepared to leave as he put his bag over his shoulder "I can give you a ride if you like, I'm heading to Mystic falls anyway."

"Yeah that will be great, thanks." Stefan said grabbing his jacket from the chair and followed Alaric out the door

"Don't do something stupid Stef." Damon called behind him

"Stop enjoying this!" Stefan yelled back


End file.
